dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Granny Goodness
}} Granny Goodness is a New God devoutly loyal to Darkseid and the will of Apokolips. As a member of Darkseid's Elite, Goodness oversees the creation and training of the armies of Apokolips and personally commands the fearsome Female Furies of Apokolips. Background Goodness was born as one of the peasant-class "Lowlies" on the New God planet Apokolips. Removed from her parents and trained to serve Darkseid as a shock trooper, Goodness' cunning and devotion to Darkseid's ideals soon earned her the right to become one of Darkseid's elite "Hounds". One part of her training involved her training a dog companion; which Goodness named "Mercy"; as that was what her enemies would be screaming for when they are attacked. Through combat and training, the two bonded and became a formidable fighting unit, but at the final step of her initiation she was told to kill her beloved pet. Unwilling to do this, she instead killed her trainer. When Darkseid asked why she had done this she answered that "to have done otherwise would have robbed my lord of a most valuable asset," telling him that Mercy would obey her first, but him foremost and would be a faithful servant to his will. Testing this, Darkseid then ordered her dog to kill Goodness, which Mercy obeyed without hesitation. Forced to defend herself Goodness killed her pet. Impressed with her skills as a soldier and trainer, Darkseid graduated Goodness with honours and gave her her trainer's position to train similar blind loyalty into her soldiers. Darkseid had Goodness run the training facility for his elite soldiers, where she uses brainwashing and torture, in a brutal parody of child care, to turn the innocent into fanatical warriors willing to kill or die for Darkseid's glory. Since the war between Apokolips and New Genesis first moved to Earth, Goodness has often run Earthly orphanages, looking for potential warriors for Darkseid. Goodness runs the "orphanage" Happiness Home on Apokolips where she trains and torture children, looking for potential warriors for Darkseid, it is from the Happiness Home that she also commands the Female Furies. She raised Scott Free, the son of Highfather of New Genesis who had been traded for Darkseid's son as part of a peace treaty. Scott Free (a.k.a. Mister Miracle) became the first child to successfully escape one of her Orphanages. Combat Statistics * Granny Goodness (Happiness Home) * Granny Goodness (Darkseid's War Factory) Involvement *''Granny Goodness'' appears in the second part of the Fatal Exams 4 player operation. *''Granny Goodness'' is an enemy in the Happiness Home raid. *''Granny Goodness'' is an enemy in the final fight in the Darkseid's War Factory raid. Trivia *Granny Goodness first appeared in Mister Miracle #2 (June, 1971) *Granny Goodness is voiced by Lainie Frasier. *As a New God, Granny is actually colossal in physical size, with the natural size of a New God being multiple times the size of Earth, and uses the Boom Tube technology to re-scale herself to mortal proportions when travelling beyond New Genesis and Apokolips. Gallery CjEzj2XWEAI4o45.jpg External links *Granny Goodness DC Database * Wikipedia Category:New Gods Category:Female Category:Apokolips Category:Villains Category:Meta Category:Granny Goodness